Phantom house
by Ann-Winchester
Summary: Sam get's a call from Rebekka,one of her friends need help.One of Dean's ex not cassie need's help.does the some lovesparks come bewteen Dean and her again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchester boys.They are all property of Warner brothers.

I just own Elisabeth, the poor girl who need's help from Dean and Sam.

I am just renting Dean and Sam for purpose of the below story.

Summeary: Rebekka call's Sam and ask's if he and Dean could help a friend of her.

Catagory: Action,romance and humor

Rating: PG

The four element's

**Chapter one: The truth about Liz part one**

Sam and Dean are in a motel when Sam's mobil rings. Hi Rebekka, it's been a long time since the last time we talked.

Yeah,i know.actually i was calling because a friend of mine need's your kind of help.Do you remember Elisabeth Summers?

No i don't, who is Elisabeth Summers? asked Sam

Dean and Elisabeth was childhood friends for almost three years before your mother died.

Elisabeth 's parents where killed by one nasty demon, and she want to find that demon,but she can't do it alone.

I see,and we will gladly help her out,said Sam.

That's great.She is waiting for you guys in Nebraska at a place outside Lincoln.She is at the Bismarck Motel,number is 14a

Sam picked up the map to see how far away from lincoln they where.

We will be there in seven or eigth hours i think,Sam said.

I have to go now, I have chemistryclass.I will call Elisabeth and say that you and Dean are on the road to Bismarck,Rebekka said.

Okey, we will keep in tuch.said Sam and he says goodbye to Rebekka and hung up.

Okey,let's pack our bags and drive to Bismarck,said Sam and began to pack his bags.

_I wonder what she looks like after all this years,_ Dean thinked to himself.

Elisabeth is one year younger then Dean.They had been friends since Elisabeth was three and Dean was four.

After Dean and Sam's mother died, they had to say goodbye to each other,when they had to move from Lawrence.

So, you and Elisabeth where bestfriend's. Something more then friend maybe,Dean?

No,i don't know any girl name by Carrie,said Dean

Well, Rebekka said that you and her was bestfriend before our mother died.

The only girl i was friends with was Becky,said Dean

Maybe she change her name then,said Sam

Was she a pretty girl?

Yeah,ofcourse she was.

Can you drive the last five miles to Bismarck, Sam?asked Dean. Im tired

Sure, said Sam

After five hour of driving they parked outside Bismarck Motel.

Dean,wake up.we are here,Sam said.

Dean open his eyes and looked around him.Yeah,I can see that, he said and looked at his wacth.

Okey Sammy,let's get this over with,said Dean

It's Sam,said Sam

They steped out of the car and took there bags with them and walked up to the door with nr 14a on it.

Sam knocked on the door and waited.

Suddenly they heard a voice from inside.Wait a few sec please,i am in the shower.

After a while they heard someone comming to the door.

Who is it?, the girl asked.

Its me Sam and my brother Dean.Rebekka called us and said that you needed help.

The door went up,and Elisabeth scanned both of them.

Is that you Sam? she asked and looked at Sam.

Yep, its me,said Sam

Elisabeth looked at Dean and said hi and smiled.

Ups,sorry,i totally forgot that i was only having my bra and a towel around my hips,said Elisabeth.

Come on in,are you guys hungry?

We eat some few sandwiches on a gasstation two hours ago,so we are not hungry,said Dean.

Sam looked at Dean

I guess you guys are tired and needs some sleep so i made my place on the sofa,so you guys could have

the two kingsize beds alone.I don't get any sleep anyway,said Elisabeth.

Dean puts his bag on the bed next to the door,and sits down on the bed.

Belle goes to her bag and pick's up a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top,and head to the bathroom.

A few minuts later she came out all dressed up.

Wow, you have black hair now. Why did you colored it black.You had a long beautiful blond hair,said Dean.

I had to do it.My father found out that the thing who killed your mom,Jess and some other girl I don't know of,goes after blond girls.

Oh,well that was smart.Maybe i would change my hair colour to,said Dean

You don't need to,it goes after girls not boys,Elisabeth said.

So,what have you been up to since you left Lawrence? Sam asked

We moved to Montgomery,and I went to school for gifted children.Since my mom was a healer and my dad could change himself to a animal,they thought i had some gift to.

After a year at that school, i found out that i have more than one gift.

What, you have more than one ? the people i know,have just one, said Sam

When i talked to my mom about it,my mom said that i was special.

What sort of gift do you have? asked Sam looking very curiuos.

I don't wanna talk about it yet,i'll tell you guys later okey, said Elisabeth

Suddenly Elisabeth 's cellphone rang. Hi,its Ben from Ben's motorgarage, is it Elisabeth i am talking to?

Yes its Elisabeth.

Your motor bike is ready for the road again,said Ben

Oh that's great.i'll be there in five minut's,said Elisabeth

They said goodbye and hung up.

Dean and Sam looked at each other,and then back to Elisabeth.

Elisabeth grabbed her keys went to the door and said: i'll be back soon,get some sleep while im doing some shopping.

Do you guys want anything? she asked.

I don't need anything rigth now,said Sam

Dean? asked Elisabeth and looked at Dean

I need some shavinggel and some rezor blades,he said and found he's shaving stuff.

Okey,do you want something else?

Yeah, some chocholate and gummybears,it's been a long time since i ate something sweets,said Dean

Okey,she said and walked thru the door.

Can i take the first shower Sam? asks Dean.

Okey,i can take a shower in the moring,said Sam

Sam walked over to the table and picked up the newspaper and looked in it.

He put down the paper and looked thru at the other things who was on the table,

then he saw the picture of a wherewolf.

Hey Dean,Elisabeth is checking out something about a wherewolf,said Sam

Dean upen the door a little bit and turn he's head out.

We should ask her about it when she comes back,he said

I agree,said Sam

Elisabeth parks her BMW k 1200 out side a lokal store,and goes in for some shopping.

Mmm,i think i want's some peach and cream for some nigth snack,she said to her self.

A lokal man walked over to her. Hey there sweetbun,are you free tonigth,the man asked.

The man was by the look of a almost fourthy years old,Elisabeth liked older men,but not that old.

She knew that she had the lookes who maked all the men stare at her,and almost stare her clothes of by the look.

What heck,she was 182 cm tall,dark blue eyes at the moment and raven black hair,so why shouldn't a man in

his fourthy's go nuts over her,she thinked for herself while looking at the man in front of her.

Sorry, you are not my type.And do not call me sweetbun,she said and continued with her shopping.

She took some strawberrys,kiwi's and some bananas while she where at the fruit corner.Then she went to look for the thing's Dean needed.

She found the rezor blades and shaving foam,so she took one of each.

She looked around in the same shelf the rezor blades was in,for some shampoo.

Hmm,which shampoo should I take this time,she said to her self and looked over the choices she had.

I think i take this one,she said again and took a bottle of shampoo with odor of peach.

She took a bottle with lotion to,because of her powers she had to hold her skin smooth.

After that she went to the candy shelfs and picked out the candy Dean wanted,and she took a bag with some gummybears for herself.

Oh,i must'nt forget to get a bag,she tough for herself and goes and looks for a bag.

She payed for the stuff she had found and went to her bike.

When she got outside,the same man from inside came to her again.

She could see that the had a wedding ring on he's finger,so she asked:

What's your name sir?

So,you finaly speacking to me.My name is Peter gjorgesen.he said

Do you not have a wife to get home to?

Then he looked at he's finger and said: Shit

Ops,you forgot to take off the wedding ring before you flirted with me,she said.

Go home to your wife now,before i call your wife and say what you are doing.

You wouldn't dare,he said.

Oh yeah,she said and picked up her cell phone and call's the number info.

Hi, do you have the number to mr Peter Gjorgesen.

Yes, home number please,she said and looked at Peter.Thank you.

She ended the call,and dialed the home number and let it ring.

Okey okey,im going home,don't tell my wife.

Hello,a women's voice said in other end.

Oh,sorry to bother you,i got the wrong number,said Elisabeth

She ended the call and looked at Peter.

Would live me alone now?

Ofcourse,i will not bother you again,said Peter.

When she came back to the hotel room,Dean and Sam was sitting by the little table and reading

the stuff she had found about wherewolf's.

So,we are dealing with wherewolf's,said Dean

Yep, I' ve been hunting this creatures for a long time,but I can't find them now,she said

Them? asked Sam

Yeah,i have found a large pack of wherewolf track's in this wood's,she said

But wherewolf don't live in pack's,said Dean

I know that,but it seems like they meet eachother a few times each year.I don't know why,but it is weird,she said

Let's go then,there is full moon tonigth,said Dean and packed his bagpack.

What are you gonna do when you find a wherewolf then Dean? asked Elisabeth.

Well,i have silverbullet's and a gun,so we are gonna shot as many wherewolf that we can,said Dean

We can't shot them,they are humans,said Elisabeth.And second,there is no full moon tonigth,i have checked it on

the internet.And for the third,you guys are tired,you need some sleep,she said.

She has a point there Dean,im tired and i need some sleep,said Sam.

Ok then,we wait until tomorrow then,said Dean and took off his shoes and his clothes and lay down on his

bed and closed he's eyes.

Sam yawn's and just smiles before he takes off he's t-shirt,shoes and jeans and then he goes to he's bed

and layed down for a nice long sleep.

After a while,Dean woke up because he felt something was wrong.

He looked around the room,he saw Sam sleeping on he's bed,then he looked after Elisabeth but didn't see her.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom to look for her,but she wasn't there eather,then he walked

to look if she was outside,but Elisabeth was not there.

Then he looked up on the sky,there was the full moon,and it shouldn't be there tonight.

He closed the door and went to he's bed and took his clothes on.

Sam,he said. Hey Sammy,wake up,he said a little louder.

Uhh,i am awake now,Sam said. What is it Dean? he asked.

She's gone,and guess what,it's full moon,Dean said

But the full moon isn't before tomorrow night,Sam said to Dean

She tricked us,and she is in so much trouble when I get her back here.

For god sake Dean,she's a hunter like us,I am sure she is just fine

when we find her,said Sam.

Didn't Rebekka say that Elisabeth needed us Sam?asked Dean while he took his shoes on.

Yeah she did,said Sam

By the way,what's up with you and Elisabeth?

Dean looked up at Sam.

Long story,i'll tell you later when we find Elisabeth,said Dean

Okey,let's go then,said Sam

Fifteen minut's later Sam and Dean was walking in deep dark forest.

I think we better split up,so we can find her faster,said Sam

No,we stick together,i don't want my little brother ending up bitten by this fking creatures,said Dean.

I can protect myself Dean,but you are right,we can't go alone in these woods,said Sam.

Good,let's go then,said Dean.

After Dean and Sam had walked for a half an hour,they heard some noices comming from some bushes.

Is that you Elisabeth? asked Sam with a low voice.

Suddenly two wherewolf's out from the bushes,one from the left of Sam and the other from the rigth of Dean.

Oh shit,said Dean

Hey,we can't shoot them remember,said Sam when he saw Dean picked up his gun from his back pocket.

What do we do then,asked Dean.

I don't know,just don't move rigth now,im thinking,said Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchester boys.They are all property of Warner brothers.

I just own Elisabeth, the poor girl who need's help from Dean and Sam.

I am just renting Dean and Sam for purpose of the below story.

Summeary: Rebekka call's Sam and ask's if he and Dean could help a friend of her.

Catagory: Action,romance and humor

Rating: PG

Phantom Lord

**Chapter one: The truth about Liz**

Sam and Dean are in a motel when Sam's mobil rings. Hi Rebekka, it's been a long time since the last time we talked.

Yeah,i know.actually i was calling because a friend of mine need's your kind of help.Do you remember Elisabeth Summers?

No i don't, who is Elisabeth Summers? asked Sam

Dean and Elisabeth was childhood friends for almost three years before your mother died.

Elisabeth 's parents where killed by one nasty demon, and she want to find that demon,but she can't do it alone.

I see,and we will gladly help her out,said Sam.

That's great.She is waiting for you guys in Nebraska at a place outside Lincoln.She is at the Bismarck Motel,number is 14a

Sam picked up the map to see how far away from lincoln they where.

We will be there in seven or eigth hours i think,Sam said.

I have to go now, I have chemistryclass.I will call Elisabeth and say that you and Dean are on the road to Bismarck,Rebekka said.

Okey, we will keep in tuch.said Sam and he says goodbye to Rebekka and hung up.

Okey,let's pack our bags and drive to Bismarck,said Sam and began to pack his bags.

_I wonder what she looks like after all this years,_ Dean thinked to himself.

Elisabeth is one year younger then Dean.They had been friends since Elisabeth was three and Dean was four.

After Dean and Sam's mother died, they had to say goodbye to each other,when they had to move from Lawrence.

So, you and Elisabeth where bestfriend's. Something more then friend maybe,Dean?

No,i don't know any girl name by Carrie,said Dean

Well, Rebekka said that you and her was bestfriend before our mother died.

The only girl i was friends with was Becky,said Dean

Maybe she change her name then,said Sam

Was she a pretty girl?

Yeah,ofcourse she was.

Can you drive the last five miles to Bismarck, Sam?asked Dean. Im tired

Sure, said Sam

After five hour of driving they parked outside Bismarck Motel.

Dean,wake up.we are here,Sam said.

Dean open his eyes and looked around him.Yeah,I can see that, he said and looked at his wacth.

Okey Sammy,let's get this over with,said Dean

It's Sam,said Sam

They steped out of the car and took there bags with them and walked up to the door with nr 14a on it.

Sam knocked on the door and waited.

Suddenly they heard a voice from inside.Wait a few sec please,i am in the shower.

After a while they heard someone comming to the door.

Who is it?, the girl asked.

Its me Sam and my brother Dean.Rebekka called us and said that you needed help.

The door went up,and Elisabeth scanned both of them.

Is that you Sam? she asked and looked at Sam.

Yep, its me,said Sam

Elisabeth looked at Dean and said hi and smiled.

Ups,sorry,i totally forgot that i was only having my bra and a towel around my hips,said Elisabeth.

Come on in,are you guys hungry?

We eat some few sandwiches on a gasstation two hours ago,so we are not hungry,said Dean.

Sam looked at Dean

I guess you guys are tired and needs some sleep so i made my place on the sofa,so you guys could have

the two kingsize beds alone.I don't get any sleep anyway,said Elisabeth.

Dean puts his bag on the bed next to the door,and sits down on the bed.

Belle goes to her bag and pick's up a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top,and head to the bathroom.

A few minuts later she came out all dressed up.

Wow, you have black hair now. Why did you colored it black.You had a long beautiful blond hair,said Dean.

I had to do it.My father found out that the thing who killed your mom,Jess and some other girl I don't know of,goes after blond girls.

Oh,well that was smart.Maybe i would change my hair colour to,said Dean

You don't need to,it goes after girls not boys,Elisabeth said.

So,what have you been up to since you left Lawrence? Sam asked

We moved to Montgomery,and I went to school for gifted children.Since my mom was a healer and my dad could change himself to a animal,they thought i had some gift to.

After a year at that school, i found out that i have more than one gift.

What, you have more than one ? the people i know,have just one, said Sam

When i talked to my mom about it,my mom said that i was special.

What sort of gift do you have? asked Sam looking very curiuos.

I don't wanna talk about it yet,i'll tell you guys later okey, said Elisabeth

Suddenly Elisabeth 's cellphone rang. Hi,its Ben from Ben's motorgarage, is it Elisabeth i am talking to?

Yes its Elisabeth.

Your motor bike is ready for the road again,said Ben

Oh that's great.i'll be there in five minut's,said Elisabeth

They said goodbye and hung up.

Dean and Sam looked at each other,and then back to Elisabeth.

Elisabeth grabbed her keys went to the door and said: i'll be back soon,get some sleep while im doing some shopping.

Do you guys want anything? she asked.

I don't need anything rigth now,said Sam

Dean? asked Elisabeth and looked at Dean

I need some shavinggel and some rezor blades,he said and found he's shaving stuff.

Okey,do you want something else?

Yeah, some chocholate and gummybears,it's been a long time since i ate something sweets,said Dean

Okey,she said and walked thru the door.

Can i take the first shower Sam? asks Dean.

Okey,i can take a shower in the moring,said Sam

Sam walked over to the table and picked up the newspaper and looked in it.

He put down the paper and looked thru at the other things who was on the table,

then he saw the picture of a wherewolf.

Hey Dean,Elisabeth is checking out something about a wherewolf,said Sam

Dean upen the door a little bit and turn he's head out.

We should ask her about it when she comes back,he said

I agree,said Sam

Elisabeth parks her BMW k 1200 out side a lokal store,and goes in for some shopping.

Mmm,i think i want's some peach and cream for some nigth snack,she said to her self.

A lokal man walked over to her. Hey there sweetbun,are you free tonigth,the man asked.

The man was by the look of a almost fourthy years old,Elisabeth liked older men,but not that old.

She knew that she had the lookes who maked all the men stare at her,and almost stare her clothes of by the look.

What heck,she was 182 cm tall,dark blue eyes at the moment and raven black hair,so why shouldn't a man in

his fourthy's go nuts over her,she thinked for herself while looking at the man in front of her.

Sorry, you are not my type.And do not call me sweetbun,she said and continued with her shopping.

She took some strawberrys,kiwi's and some bananas while she where at the fruit corner.Then she went to look for the thing's Dean needed.

She found the rezor blades and shaving foam,so she took one of each.

She looked around in the same shelf the rezor blades was in,for some shampoo.

Hmm,which shampoo should I take this time,she said to her self and looked over the choices she had.

I think i take this one,she said again and took a bottle of shampoo with odor of peach.

She took a bottle with lotion to,because of her powers she had to hold her skin smooth.

After that she went to the candy shelfs and picked out the candy Dean wanted,and she took a bag with some gummybears for herself.

Oh,i must'nt forget to get a bag,she tough for herself and goes and looks for a bag.

She payed for the stuff she had found and went to her bike.

When she got outside,the same man from inside came to her again.

She could see that the had a wedding ring on he's finger,so she asked:

What's your name sir?

So,you finaly speacking to me.My name is Peter gjorgesen.he said

Do you not have a wife to get home to?

Then he looked at he's finger and said: Shit

Ops,you forgot to take off the wedding ring before you flirted with me,she said.

Go home to your wife now,before i call your wife and say what you are doing.

You wouldn't dare,he said.

Oh yeah,she said and picked up her cell phone and call's the number info.

Hi, do you have the number to mr Peter Gjorgesen.

Yes, home number please,she said and looked at Peter.Thank you.

She ended the call,and dialed the home number and let it ring.

Okey okey,im going home,don't tell my wife.

Hello,a women's voice said in other end.

Oh,sorry to bother you,i got the wrong number,said Elisabeth

She ended the call and looked at Peter.

Would live me alone now?

Ofcourse,i will not bother you again,said Peter.

When she came back to the hotel room,Dean and Sam was sitting by the little table and reading

the stuff she had found about wherewolf's.

So,we are dealing with wherewolf's,said Dean

Yep, I' ve been hunting this creatures for a long time,but I can't find them now,she said

Them? asked Sam

Yeah,i have found a large pack of wherewolf track's in this wood's,she said

But wherewolf don't live in pack's,said Dean

I know that,but it seems like they meet eachother a few times each year.I don't know why,but it is weird,she said

Let's go then,there is full moon tonigth,said Dean and packed his bagpack.

What are you gonna do when you find a wherewolf then Dean? asked Elisabeth.

Well,i have silverbullet's and a gun,so we are gonna shot as many wherewolf that we can,said Dean

We can't shot them,they are humans,said Elisabeth.And second,there is no full moon tonigth,i have checked it on

the internet.And for the third,you guys are tired,you need some sleep,she said.

She has a point there Dean,im tired and i need some sleep,said Sam.

Ok then,we wait until tomorrow then,said Dean and took off his shoes and his clothes and lay down on his

bed and closed he's eyes.

Sam yawn's and just smiles before he takes off he's t-shirt,shoes and jeans and then he goes to he's bed

and layed down for a nice long sleep.

After a while,Dean woke up because he felt something was wrong.

He looked around the room,he saw Sam sleeping on he's bed,then he looked after Elisabeth but didn't see her.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom to look for her,but she wasn't there eather,then he walked

to look if she was outside,but Elisabeth was not there.

Then he looked up on the sky,there was the full moon,and it shouldn't be there tonight.

He closed the door and went to he's bed and took his clothes on.

Sam,he said. Hey Sammy,wake up,he said a little louder.

Uhh,i am awake now,Sam said. What is it Dean? he asked.

She's gone,and guess what,it's full moon,Dean said

But the full moon isn't before tomorrow night,Sam said to Dean

She tricked us,and she is in so much trouble when I get her back here.

For god sake Dean,she's a hunter like us,I am sure she is just fine

when we find her,said Sam.

Didn't Rebekka say that Elisabeth needed us Sam?asked Dean while he took his shoes on.

Yeah she did,said Sam

By the way,what's up with you and Elisabeth?

Dean looked up at Sam.

Long story,i'll tell you later when we find Elisabeth,said Dean

Okey,let's go then,said Sam

Fifteen minut's later Sam and Dean was walking in deep dark forest.

I think we better split up,so we can find her faster,said Sam

No,we stick together,i don't want my little brother ending up bitten by this fking creatures,said Dean.

I can protect myself Dean,but you are right,we can't go alone in these woods,said Sam.

Good,let's go then,said Dean.

After Dean and Sam had walked for a half an hour,they heard some noices comming from some bushes.

Is that you Elisabeth? asked Sam with a low voice.

Suddenly two wherewolf's came out from the bushes,one from the left of Sam and the other from the rigth of Dean.

Oh shit,said Dean raising his gun

Hey,we can't shoot them remember,said Sam when he saw Dean picked up his gun from his back pocket.

What do we do then,asked Dean.

I don't know,just don't move rigth now,im thinking,said Sam.


End file.
